


you get me high

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Actual sex will be in the second part too, Basically this story is, F/M, Finger Sucking, Lazy Sex, Making Out, Marijuana, They got really high and fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: The best part of getting high was just how amazing her skin felt against his.





	you get me high

**Author's Note:**

> some humans wanted this a little while back and I don't know if anyone still wants it, but here it is.

Cassian watched as Jyn lit the joint between her lips, smoke curling up before getting sucked towards the fan set up in the corner by the window.

She took a long drag, held the joint out, and leaned forward to kiss him. Her free hand curled in his hair, holding him tightly to her as they kissed, exchanging smoke. She pulled back, leaning down to kiss his neck as he slowly breathed the smoke out.

He took the joint from her, reaching out to cup her head as he breathed in. “Jyn?” he asked before exhaling.

She slowly kissed up his neck and across his jaw. The tip of her tongue grazed the spot behind his ear, making him moan. “Yes?” She breathed in his ear. 

Cassian chortled, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you.”

Jyn giggled, pulling back to peck his lips. She took another drag, leaning back just far enough to breathe out before she wrapped an arm around his neck. “I love you, too, Cassi.” She kissed his cheek, then his nose, his brow, and back down to his lips-

He brushed his nose against hers. “You're high?”

She nodded, resting her forehead against his. “Very,” she hummed, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Good,” Cassian sighed, wrapping her legs tighter around her waist before maneuvering them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. She laughed when he finally settled over her. He leaned up to kiss her neck. “Keep smoking, okay?”

Jyn's brows furrowed as he kissed her solar plexus. When he glanced up, his eyes were darker. She let her legs fall open. “Where are you going there?”

“ _ Down _ .” He kissed his way down her breast, looking up at her again as he wrapped his lips around her nipple. 

Jyn smiled, her left hand reaching up to card through his hair. She pulled his hair, tugging a groan from him. Her eyes slipping closed when he raked his teeth over her nipple in retaliation. “Where, Cassi?” She hit the joint again before offering it out to him.

He wet his lips afterward, leaning down to kiss her stomach. He slowly breathed out as he kissed his way down to her panty line. “I want to eat you out,” he hummed, one hand coming up to tease her through the lace of her panties. He kissed the dip in her hip before his eyes flicked up to hers once more. “If you're okay with that?”

Jyn grinned, reaching down to card her fingers through his hair once, twice- “Yeah,” she sighed, shifting to make herself comfortable. “I'm okay with that.”

Cassian grinned, leaning forward to take a hit before kissing her lips. “Good.”

She smiled, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair. She tugged once, eliciting a soft moan from him before she raked her nails down the back of his neck.

As Cassian's eyes slipped shut, he dropped his forehead to her collarbone. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him when she raked her nails back up his neck. “Stop it,” he begged as a shiver ran down his spine. 

“Sensitive,” she purred, sliding her fingers back into his hair as he continued his journey down her body.

“ _ I _ am?” He smirked up at her, leaning in to bite the inside of her thigh. He grinned when she gasped. He slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over the mark, ignoring the spark that ran down his spine when he heard her sigh, her fingers tightening in his hair.

“Don’t tease me,” she begged. “I want your mouth so badly.”

Cassian looked up at her, her eyes already focused on him. He kept his eyes on her when he pressed kisses up her thigh, getting closer and closer to where she wanted him. “Three hits and you get my mouth.”

Jyn grinned, pulling the joint back up to her lips. She took a long inhale. “You trying to make me silly, Cassi?”

He smiled, kissing the dip between her thigh and her hip. “You make such pretty noises when you’re high.”

She smiled, taking another drag of the joint. She licked her lips, looking down at the few inches left of the joint. Her gaze met his again. “You think I should face this?”

_ She’d finish the whole thing if he asked? _

“You’d do that?”

Jyn smiled, reaching down to cup his chin. She took another hit before leaning down to kiss him. “I’m a big girl. I can handle myself...even if I couldn’t-” She leaned back, stretching her arms out over her head. “I’m in your capable hands.”

Cassian smiled, leaning in to kiss just above her clit. He loved his Jyn.

She shivered, her free hand returning to his hair. “I love you,” she breathed.

Cassian smiled. “I love you, too.”

Jyn opened her mouth to speak, but Cassian cut her off by leaning in to taste her. She moaned, tugging at his hair when he pressed his tongue flat against her. She let out a disappointed whimper when he kissed her hip again. “Keep going,” she said, rolling her hips. 

Cassian smiled, reaching out to grip her hips. He pinned her down, slowly dragging his hands up her stomach. He made eye contact with her while he simultaneously teased her with the tip of his tongue and his fingers slid up her body to tease her nipples.

She groaned, arching against his hands. “ _ Cassian _ .” 

He slowly worked his way up to her clit, groaning against her when she grabbed one of his hands, taking two of his fingers into her mouth. He looked up at her with wide eyes, but he didn't stop teasing.

She swirled her tongue around the pads of his fingers, reminding his hazy mind of the other times she'd done such sinful things with her mouth.

He kept his gaze locked on her as he slowly leaned up to kiss her clit.

Her nails dug into his wrist and she moaned.

“Can I have my hand back?” he asked, stifling his smile against her hips.

Her lips parted and he pulled his hand back, keeping eye contact with her as he slowly worked both fingers inside her. She let out a groan. “ _ Cassian _ .”

He licked up from where his fingers were buried inside her to her clit. He curled his fingers just as his lips wrapped around her clit. He laid his free arm across her hips when she tried to roll her hips.

She groaned, throwing her head back. “God-”

He noticed her movements were slower, smiling against her as she lazily wrapped one leg over his shoulder. He reached up to slide his hand from her knee to her thigh before gripping her hip again.

She giggled when his thumb found a sensitive spot along her hips.

She was stoned- he’d learned long ago that was a spot that was only sensitive when she was high. He slowly dragged his thumb back and forth before squeezing, the motion making her convulse.

“No!” Jyn laughed, working her fingers below his thumb to pull it up. 

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her inner thigh, his free hand resting on her belly now.

“You said you wouldn't do that anymore,” she whined, her voice still breathy as he didn't slow the pace of his fingers inside her. 

“I said I wouldn't do it  _ as much _ ,” he clarified, kissing the bite from earlier.  _ Mine. _ He looked up at her when she let out a heavy breath.

“You're evil.”

“Am I?” Cassian asked before he leaned back in to slowly sweep his tongue back and forth over her clit. 

She nodded, her face pinching in pleasure. “ _ Yes. _ ” She sounded so destroyed, he couldn't hold back a smile.

His fingers curled, drawing a moan from Jyn. “Did you finish that joint?”

Jyn weakly shook her head. “Almost, but I-” She cut herself off with a gasp, her hips tilting up when he worked a third finger inside her. “I can't finish it when you're doing  _ that _ .”

Cassian laughed, his smile softening when her brows furrowed. He slowly kissed a trail up her hip. “Can I kiss you?”

Jyn's eyes went wide and she nodded happily. She carefully put the joint out on the empty candy tin they used to hold ash on the nightstand beside their bed before she held her arms out, inviting him closer.

Cassian wiped his mouth on the back of his arm as he moved her thigh from his shoulder and stood. He leaned in to press his lips to hers, his fingers never slowing inside her.

She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. She clung to him when his thumb teased her clit. She traced her tongue along his lower lip.

“Eager,” he breathed, attempting to pull away to kiss her cheek, but she wouldn't let him. He grinned, pulling back just far enough to look down at her. “You want to taste yourself?”

“What?” Her cheeks went red. “I- I don't-”

Cassian leaned in to peck her lips. He pressed more firmly against her clit as she melted against his mouth, but he was having too much fun. “Ask.”

She whimpered. “For what?”

“For what you want-” He kissed her nose. “I'll give it to you.”

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he could feel himself grinning. “Please kiss me.”

“Why?”

She whimpered, reaching out to grab his hip. “Cassi.”

“ _ Why? _ ” Cassian repeated, his voice a little more firm than before.

She looked between his eyes before she sighed, finally understanding that he wouldn't budge. “I want to taste myself on you,” she said shyly. “Is that what you-”

His lips crashed against hers.

Jyn moaned into his mouth, holding him closer. 

Cassian's fingers curled within her, drawing a gasp from her. He leaned over to kiss his way down her jaw. 

“Go back- go down,  _ please _ .”

He smiled, slowing the movements of his fingers as he worked his way down her neck. He nipped at her collarbone. 

“Cassian,” she gasped, pushing his shoulders. “Please, you didn't-”

He pressed his thumb more firmly against her clit, watching as her eyes rolled back and she let out a whine. He laughed, letting her shove him down to her nipple. “No pushing,” he chuckled, rolling her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“You were faster  _ before _ .”

Cassian quirked a brow. He pulled away, propping himself up on an elbow. “To the best of my knowledge  _ faster _ was bad, yes?”

Jyn chuckled, lazily reaching up to grab his shoulder. “Yeah, in that sense it's not.” Her fingers tugged at the short hairs at the back of his neck. “But I want to come-” Her hips rose up to grind against his hand. She bit her bottom lip before batting her lashes at him.

Was she  _ teasing _ him?

“Please, make me come.”

He smirked, leaning down to gently kiss her lips. “You're  _ wicked _ .”

She shrugged, grinning up at him. “I know you don't mind it.” She clenched down on his fingers.

Cassian's breath caught in his throat and he felt himself sway closer. He blinked hard, his eyes opening when he felt her warm skin against his forehead.  _ So warm. _

Her fingers tangled in his hair. “Cassian?”

He hummed, leaning down to kiss her sternum.

“You're hand isn't cutting it right now.”

He blinked looking up at her. “It's not?”

“ _ No. _ ” She smiled at him, holding him tightly.

Cassian grinned. “Can I do anything to help?”

Jyn chuckled.

“What?”

“I'm just imagining you with a very crude version of one of those  _ I'm here to help _ buttons businesses force their employees to wear and it's amusing.”

He laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. “Funny girl.”

Jyn smiled against his lips. “I try.”  She rolled her hips, bringing him back to the present. “On with it, cutie,” she said with a wink.

“Well-” Cassian shrugged his shoulder. “You said my hand wasn't cutting it-” He couldn't help but grin when she whimpered. “I must fix that.”

Jyn let out a groan when he withdrew his fingers. “Cass-”

He shushed her as he slowly circled the pads of his fingers around her clit. He moved his fingers faster when she bit her bottom lip.

She whimpered when pressed more firmly against her clit. “Faster,” she begged, reaching up to grip his shoulder. Her back arched when he obeyed.

Cassian leaned down, kissing his way up her neck. “You going to come?” He breathed in her ear.

“Yeah,” she gasped, nodding quickly. “I'm almost-” She cut herself off with a moan. “ _ God _ , don't stop.”

Cassian kissed her neck, biting down on her pulse point just before her nails dug into his arm and she let out a scream. He kissed his way across her cheek, smiling when her hands came up to pull his mouth to hers. His fingers gradually slowed until she grabbed his wrist.

“No more,” she murmured. 

“Okay,” Cassian whispered, kissing her lips again. He pulled his hand away only to bring it to her lips. “Open.”

Jyn smiled weakly before dragging her tongue over the pads of his fingers.

Cassian grinned, pulling his hand back to suck on his fingers.

Jyn giggled. “You tease,” she said, reaching out to run her hand down his stomach. She reached up with her free hand to touch his collarbone. “Pretty boy,” she purred, reaching out to trail her fingers over his cock.

His breath caught in his throat. He slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth, licking them clean before he rested his body over hers. “Jyn?”

“Yes?”

He kissed her lips, smiling when she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. He attempted to pull away, but she didn't let him. He didn't really mind much though- her mouth was warm and always seeking him out and he wanted to never leave this moment.

“Don’t stop kissing me,” she whispered against his lips. 

Cassian smiled, pulling her closer.

_ He could do that. _


End file.
